Let Her Go
by stayingstrong 2007- 2013
Summary: Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go... RAURA ONE-Shot


_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go..._

* * *

**Ross's pov **

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low.._

I need the light when it burning and it don't see her anymore , or no contact , no message , nothing .

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go _

I loved her , but I let her go away from my arms , to someone .. I miss the sun when it starts to snow , I think of her everyday ...

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

I hate going to tour because I'm going to miss home ... I feel so high .. so low .. low

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

I love her ... words , kisses , anything in the world , I love her .. I let her go and she's happy with him ... she's in love with him .. I hear rumors on instagram and twitter where people think she's in love and they think she's got it right ...

* * *

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last _

I stare blankly at the glass of water , hoping someday I see her .

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

dreams only come slow so I can hope , but it goes too fast . I see her when I close my eyes

the smile ... the beautiful eyes ... the flawless hair ... the beautiful haired girl .

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch, oh it dies_

I guess one day I'll understand why ? everything ...

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go _

I need the light now cause its burning low , I miss the sun when it starts to snow , I love her , but I let her go ... my bastard self let her go . I feel high ... so low .. I hate the road , I miss home , I love her , I let her go .

* * *

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart _

I stare at the ceiling in the dark room , same old empty feeling in my heart when she' s gone , it happens . Rocky says I'll be fine , well does it seem like i seem fine .. no I'm not fine , I'm heart-broken and its my fault .

_Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep _

love comes slow and it goes really fast , you have to keep up . I close my eyes and there ! she is in my head and dream every time I fall asleep its no use to forget her .

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Oh oh oh no_

_And you let her go_

_Oh oh oh no_

_Well you let her go _

Tour was finished and everyone came back for a welcome home party , it was at the Disney channel set , every Disney channel star was going to be there , but I don't know about her ?

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low _

I was walking through the crowd of people and I stopped , I saw her .. I saw Laura ... she's changed , like she matured .

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

She was talking to Raini , I smiled knowing that she probably broke up with her boyfriend . I start walking over there slowly .

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go _

I stop and then there he was grabbing her waist making her laugh and Raini smiling at them , but soon Raini goes over to talk to Calum . I look and stare at them for a while , she was smiling at him .. I knew that look .. she was in love , Laura Marie Marano was in love with him and he picks her up from the ground kisses her cheek and smiles at her , and sure enough , he was in love with her to , who couldn't be in love with her she was beautiful , dorky ,sexy , and adorable . She was gone and I let her go , I watch as she was in the arms of Austin Mahone .

* * *

I walk away not bothering to wipe off the tear that slid down my cheek ...

it was too late for apologies ...

_I Let Her Go .._

* * *

**hey guys its me here is my one - shot that someone asked me to do **_  
_

**I do not own Let her go - Passengers , its a beautiful song **

**I just thought of something if you want me to do a favorite song or a song as a one - shot **

**PM or Write it in the review box :) I would love to do that so request a song , if you want to ? i guess **

**oh and tell me if you want Raura or Auslly for the song ... bye REVIEW **


End file.
